Magnifying Life's Little Miracles
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: Tanya and Edward made a mistake, but sh left him with their child. Edward accidentally bumps into the famous author, Bella Swan when going to his College and they start a romance. My first AH story!
1. Edward's Little Miracle

**Magnifying Life's Little Miracles**

**Chapter 1: Edward's Little Miracle**

Edward and Tanya were High School Sweethearts. Everyone who knew them loved them. Well... that was until they made a mistake.

"Edward... I'm pregnant." Tanya announced. Edward started to choke on his orange juice.

"That can't be right, Tanya! What're you talking about?!" he said angrily. Tanya glared a him.

"You think I made a mistake?!" she growled at him. "I think I should know better than you about my body!" she exclaimed. Edward dropped to his knees.

"It cant be right!" he gasped, holding his head between his hands. He knew that he couldn't deny the truth now. If Tanya was pregnant then she would know. He still couldn't believe it, but he knew he couldn't walk out on her. He swallowed. "Okay. you're pregnant and I'm going to be a father." he said. He kept repeating it in his head over and over until he found that he quite liked the idea of being a daddy. He would spoil the child with anything that she needed. Anything that he wanted.

When the school found out, they went crazy and whenever Tanya would walk into school with Edward, they would whisper behind their backs and spread terrible rumours about them. But they didn't care, they were happy. Well... until Tanya started having her doubts.

Could she really be a good mother? Would she be able to stay up all night to watch over the baby? Would she be able to feed it when it needed feeding? How would she know what it wanted? It would cry too much! _She_ didn't want to have to change the diapers. Did she really want to go through the pain of labor? No.

Edward kept on assuring her that she would be a great mother and that his family would help her through this. Tanya didn't listen. She was too young to be a mother! She didn't want to be one! Why did it have to be her? She didn't want this! Why should she have to do what she didn't want to? that answer was an easy one. Edward. Edward wanted this baby. even though she was barely 18. He was ecstatic. His parents were trying the best that they could to support him! They didn't kick him out of the house like hers did.

So Tanya carried on with these negative thoughts for quite a while, Edward doing exactly the opposite. He bought everything that was needed for the baby, and Tanya played along. After the baby was born, Edward planned to propose to her. Tanya didn't know. He was so nervous. So very nervous. He also had his doubts, but his family assured him that he would do great. He listened.

Finally, one day, Tanya's water broke. Edward was a babbling mess. His famil had to do everything for him and her. He rushed her to the Hospital and helped Tanya through everything. When the baby was born, Edward passed her to Tanya, but Tanya refused.

"I'm not doing this, Edward. I'm not helping raise a child." she had told him.

"Tanya! You can't just walk out on your own child! You've come so far! Please... please! She needs a mother!" he pleaded.

"Then find one because I'm not doing it." she said coldly.

Edward took the baby home and decided to name her Natalie Evan Cullen. Natalie was a beautiful baby and Edward took care of her with his family. His young mother and father, Carlisle and Esme, took care of her when he went to College. When he came back everyday, he would spend time with her.

Natalie had Edward's bronze hair, and Tanya's hazel eyes. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she got to school, not that Edward liked to talk about that.

Edward had changed hugely. He only spoke when spoken to and kept to himself. He was truly grateful for his family for helping him, though.

Although Edward was still brooding about Tanya, he couldn't deny that he had made a miracle. His Miracle.


	2. Our First Little Runin

**Magnifying Life's Little Miracles**

**Chapter 2: Our First Run-In**

Edward kissed Natalie good bye as he walked out of the door, his parents waving good bye to him as he made his way to his shiny silver Volvo. He loved his car. Some would even go as far as to say over-possessive with it. As I said, he loves his car.

It was cold outside as he rubbed together his hands before he slid into his car gracefully and put his seatbelt on. He was leaving early as he backed up in his car. He had enough time to go and get a coffee. Drinking coffee was what really woke him up in the mornings. When he had enough time, he would always go to Starbucks Coffee. His friend worked there, so he sometimes talked to him. He drove incredibly fast so he got there in a couple of minutes.

"Hey, Tommy." Edward greeted his friend. Tommy turned around and grinned at him as he waved.

"Hey, Edward." Tommy sais back. He looked so excited that Edward wondered if he had ate some sweets that morning. "See that girl over there?" Tommy asked, pointing over to the back of a girl who was sitting down on a seat, apparently scribbling down on paper. All Edward could see of her was dark brown hair that had been pulled into a messy bun.

"Uh... yeah. What about her?" he asked. Tommy was practically jumping up and down. This was the reaction he had wanted.

"That girl isn't just any girl! That's Isabella Swan! The Author! And she's writing drafts for her new story _here_! In _my_ Starbucks!" Edward's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he stared at her.

"No way!" he said. "Dude, Tommy, that's freaking awesome. If she likes it here, she might come back, and she might recommend you in some magazine or something." Edward said.

"I know! Why do you think I'm trying not to mess this up?" Tommy said a bit sarcastically.

"Whatever Tom. can I get a coffee?" Edward said, remembering the reason he came here in the first place. Tommy knew exactly what Edward meant, and he took his cash as he scurried off to get it. Edward sat down in a seat not too far from Isabella. Tommy came back with his coffee very soon. Isabella scrambled out of her seat as if she was late for something important, and stopped when she saw Edward.

"You're perfect!" she squealed in a british accent (deal with it!) as she sat across from him. Edward looked up bewildered at being called perfect by a stranger. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her beauty. She glared at him as he fidgeted in his seat. "God dammit! Sit still!" she demanded. Edward did what she told him, a bit shocked at being yelled at for moving.

"What're you doing?" he asked her after she looked up from her scribbling. She didn't answer his question.

"Meet me here tomorrow at the same time and don't be late." she said, not even asking him anything as she walked out of the place. Edward sat there fora couple of seconds, looking at where she left. Tommy was standing right behind him, holding Edward's coffee in his hand.

"Well... you heard her. Don't be late." he breathed, then he grinned a toothy grin at Edward. "I would say that you got yourself a date with her!" he crowed, starting to laugh loudly, drawing stares and glares from the customers.

"Shut up." Edward said as he carefully snatched his coffee from Tommy, trying not to spill anything.

Edward was still in a daze as he sipped the remains of his coffee in his car. He drove swiftly to his College and got out, still thinking about the Author. He shook his head as he thought about the weirdness that had happened to him that day.

When he got home, Alice was bouncing off the walls, having left one class earlier than him.

"So... did anything awesomely weird happen today?!" she practically screamed in his ear. Edward winced.

"Yes! _The_Author, Isabella Swan just sat right next to me and told me not to move at all scribbling on a piece of paper in front of her! She wouldn't even tell me what she was using me for! And then she just leaves and tells me to meet her at the same time, same place yesterday! It was so weird." he said, shaking his head again. His family stared at him little outburst.

Emmett was the first to speak. "It sounds like you've got yourself a little date!" he laughed at his little brother. "I'm sorry! It's just so _funny!_ I can't picture you on a date anymore! Edward... on a _date_!"

"Yeah. So funny, Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes. "Where's Natalie?" he asked his family.

"She's sleeping," Rosalie answered. Edward walked into Natalie's room in his parents' house and walked in quietly. He brushed her hair away from her almost one year-old face and slowly bent down to kiss her forehead softly, trying not to wake up. Natalie yawned and rolled over.

"Silly Natalie," he whispered with a little chuckle. He left the room to let her rest in peace. (Sounds creepy, huh?) Alice immediately popped up infront of him, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"C'mon! We're going shopping for tomorrow!" Alice trilled in her high voice. Edward looked down warily at his twin sister.

"Alice, calm down. We don't even know what she wants! Is this really necessary?" he asked, searching for an excuse.

Alice shrugged. "Probably not, but who cares! I have an excuse to take someone shopping!"Alice said happily as she skipped out to her Porsche that Edward had bought for their sixteenth birthday. Edward groaned as he knew that he could not get out of this. His family waved good bye to him mockingly as he climbed in the Drivers' seat. If he had to go shopping with Alice, then he had to be able to drive.

"Lets just get this over with." he grumbled.

When Edward came back, it had been five hours. Natalie was awake by then.

"Daddy!" she said happily when she saw him.

"Natalie!" he said as he picked up his stumbling daughter from the floor. "What has she done today?" he asked. Emmett came out from the kitchen covered in food and Edward burst out laughing.

"She likes to play with her food, apparently." Emmett said through clenched teeth. That only made Edward laugh harder.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that!" he managed to get out. Natalie wanted the attention back on her so she patted his face.

"Daddy!" she said again. Edward grinned down at her and she smiled at him.

"Daddy!" she repeated.

"You're getting redundant, aren't you?" he asked her. She didn't know what she said, but she nodded, thinking that that was what he wanted. He laughed at her and hugged her close.

"Silly Natalie," he whispered in her ear.


	3. The Meeting

**Magnifying Life's Little Miracles**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Edward woke up, same as everyday, and kissed Natalie good bye before heading out the door into his shiny silver Volvo. Same as usual. He parked into a parking space and got out of the car. Same as usual. He greeted Tommy at the door and asked paid for a coffee. Same as usual. He waited for her to come. Not the same as usual.

Bella eventually came, looking as if she had rushed here because she had over slept-which she had. She soon spotted Edward at a seat and sat across from him. Tommy came over to her and asked if she would like something. She ordered a Peppermint Mocha Twist and he went off to get it. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"What were you using me for?" he asked. Tommy laid Bella's PMT down and Bella calmly took a sip of it.

"I'm using you for a main character in a book," she said in her British accent. Edward looked shocked for a second, until he regained his senses.

"Why me?"

"Because you were perfect for the role I was needing."

"There are plenty of other guys out there that would be perfect, so why me?" he asked. Bella was getting impatient quickly.

"I chose you, okay! None of the other guys matched him!" she hissed. Edward stared at her and Bella sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I imagine I'm getting pretty annoying now," he sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

Edward blinked. "Edward Cullen." he answered.

"Edward..." Bella said, trying his name out on her tongue. "I like it. It suits you." she said, taking another sip of her purchase.

"You don't even know me!" he exclaimed. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to. You look like an Edward." Bella explained. Edward blushed. "Do you have a family?"

"Yes. A big one."

"Do you have a picture of them?"

"Uh... yeah. Let me get it out." he said, digging in his wallet. "I've got it!" he said, pulling it out of a tight pocket in his wallet. He tossed it to Bella who caught it. She examined it closely before writing everyone's physical appearance down. "Are you using them, too?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, taking another sip before continuing to write. "You and your family don't look anything alike. You're a perfect family for my story." she said with a smile. Edward smiled back.

"Thanks. Do you need personalities, too?" he asked. Bella thought, and then nodded yes. "This is Emmett, he's big, strong, and intimidating, but he's like a big fun talk-too-much teddy bear." Bella laughed. "Next is Rosalie, she's really vain and beautiful. She's dating Emmett. I don't know how he can stand her." he said with a roll of his eyes. "But she'll do anything for her family." he smiled fondly. "This is Alice and she's a hyper and happy shop-a-holic." Bella shuddered and Edward laughed.

"I don't like shopping much," she admitted.

"We don't, either. Anyways, she'll drag you out the door if she has to go shopping, and he always seems to know what's going on, or what's going to happen... like she sees the future." Bella seemed fascinated by this and started scribbling rapidly in her writing journal. "This is Jasper, and he can always make you understand how he feels, so it's pretty hard to be uncomfortable with this guy because he's usually calm all the time. He's with Alice."

"They would seem like a unique pair," Bella said, "Hyper and calm." Edward laughed.

"Yeah. That's them. These are me parents, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle has a lot of compassion and Esme is just so motherly. Carlisle inspires me to be a good man. I hate to disappoint him." Edward frowned. "Esme will do anything for her family, just like Rosalie."

"Who's the cute little baby." Bella asked, admiring the little girl. Edward felt ashamed at what he was going to tell Bella. "Is she your sister?"

"No..."

"But she has bronze hai- oh..." Bella trailed off, understanding the situation. "Where's the mother?"

"She.. she left after she was born." Edward said, looking down. Bella placed her hand over his, and they immediately felt a spark. Bella didn't let go.

"She didn't know what was good for. She obviously doesn't know what she's missing." Bella comforted him. Edward was surprised that Bella didn't just pick up her stuff and leave to find another family to represent them in her book.

"Thank you," he whispered. Bella smiled gently. "Are you going to be bale to add her?" he asked. Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't think so. Maybe later in the story... or a different book. I'll try to find a way" Bella promised. Indeed, she was already thinking.

"Thanks again," Edward said.

"No problem," Bella said, waving the thank you off.

"What college do you go to?" Edward asked randomly.

"I don't go to College," Bella answered.

"You don't?"

"No. College is for young adults who are looking to learn more to get a good job. I already have one." Bella said. "I know that there are ways for me to improve, but they don't really want me to, do they?" Edward shook his head.

"I get it now. You were really hyper yesterday." Edward noted.

"Yeah... I know. Your friend accidentally gave me a coffee with caffeine when I asked for a decafinated coffee. I was too distracted to notice until it was too late." she admitted. "I was a bit hyper." Bella blushed, remembering how snappy she had been.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Tommy got a bit too excited and wasn't thinking. Well... he does do that a lot." Edward said.

"What? Get excited?" Bella asked.

"No. Not think." They laughed together. Bella looked at her watch.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Do you think that you oculd bring your family around here around the same time tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Edward answered, getting up with Bella, preparing to leave.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you. Good bye," she said, walking out of the doors to Starbucks.

Edward smiled as he watched her walk away and into her car.

"It was nice meeting oyu,too, Bella." he whispered to hiself.

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll do my Poll!**

**Should Tanya come back in the future for this story?**

**Also look for 'A Different Kind of Romance' by me!**

**SUmmary:Vampires can imprint. Let me get that out. Edward imprints on the small half vampire half human named Isabella, and there's nothing he can do about it. ExB.**

**I give thanks to these people:**

**xx-ohheyemilyyy-xx,**

**nation108,**

**mjuyhnbgtrfv,**

**Malaysianwriter1995,**

**Makoto-Gerou,**

**SingMe2Sleep,**

**eclipse3,**

**and Twilharp!**

**Thanks so much, guys! I appreciate your support!  
**


	4. The Family

**Magnifying Life's Little Miracles**

**Chapter 4: The Family**

Bella randomly threw a pair of jeans and a T-shirt wit ha Abercrombie and Fitch jacket on. She looked in the mirror and shrugged, labelling herself as decent. It wasn't as if she was about to marry the guy and was just meeting his family. No she was just using their physical and possibly more descriptions for her book.

Twilight was what she was going to name it. The lead characters' names were going to be Rob and Kristen. It was a romantic story about a human girl that falls in love with a vampire boy. She liked the idea of it. Her last book was called The Host. It was a huge hit.

She didn't think that she'd be making a movie for it soon, though. There might not ever be a movie for it, actually.

Twilight, on the other hand... the story plot line was worthy of a movie. It'd be easier. She could just imagine it. A hot actor to play Rob... Edward, maybe.

She sighed as she zipped up her jacket and grabbed her keys. She hummed a random Paramore song as she climbed into her Mercedes Guardian.

She used to have a big old, faded red, pick-up truck, but it died and her father convinced her to get this. She climbed in and started her car after putting the keys in.

"_That's what you get,__when you let your heart, whoa  
I drowned all of my sense with  
The sound of it's beating, beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win,"_ she sang out loud to herself as she drove to the local Coffee place.

She parked her car into one of the few empty parking spaces and got out. She slid her keys into her pocket as she walked into the building. She saw Edward with his family and smiled as she walked over to them.

"Hello," she said, sitting down on a seat. A small pixie-like girl with spiky black hair was practically bouncing up and down.

"You must be Edward's family," she said. A motherly looking woman stepped infront of her.

"You must be Isabella Swan! It's so nice to meet you!" she exclaimed.

Bella chuckled. "Please, call me Bella," Bella told her.

"Okay!" Alice chirped.

The blonde girl barely gave her a glance.

"So... all I'm going to need is your character descriptions. I've already got your physical ones." Bella said with a warm smile.

Alice jumped up at once and Bella took out a notepad.

"Well... I'm really hyper, I love shopping! I'll have to take you sometime later today," Alice added as an after thought. "I'm small, and I seem to know things before it happens." she said with a shrug. Bella grinned.

"Great! I can already tell you who you will be playing as. You're character's name is going to be Ashley, you'll be a shop-a-holic, super hyper, but more so because of what you'll be, and you will be able to see the future, like you already can." Bella said with a smile. Rosalie scoffed.

Alice grinned. "Really? Will it be, like definite? And will I be able to do it on will?" she asked.

Bella thought for a couple of seconds. "Well... you know the problem about seeing the future is that somebody might change their mind, so if someone makes up their mind, then you'll be able to see their decision. And yes, you will be able to see that future whenever you want, pretty much." Bella said. Alice let out a very Alice-like squeal and jumped back to let her Emmett come up.

"I'm Emmett, and everyone describes me as a big teddy bear!" he complained. Bella laughed. "I do tend to make people laugh a lot. I'm addicted to video games, and embarrassing people just comes naturally to me." he shrugged. "And I'm usually alone with Rosalie." he added.

Bella didn't need to hear anymore. "Okay... you can already tell what kind of character you are, but you're character's name will be Kellan." Bella said, giving him a smile. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm a doctor, I go on a lot of hiking trips with my family, I like helping people, I love being with my family, and I hate to see people in pain," he said with a smile. Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"Carlisle, you will be the compassionate doctor and father-figure of everyone else. You will be the one that everyone looks up to, and hates to disappoint. Your character's name will be Peter. Okay?" Carlisle nodded and stepped back. Esme stepped forward.

"My name is Esme, and I'm the children's mother. I design houses and and buildings. I take care of and love my children, and I am married to Calisle." she said.

"Okay, Esme. Your chacter's name will be Elizabeth and your character will be able to love passionately. You will treat all everyone else as your own." Bella said.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'as your own?' Aren't we all going to be related?" Rosalie asked. Bella shook her head.

"No, not really, but in a way you will..." She continued with the descriptions.

Edward was Rob, Rosalie was Nikki, Emmett was Kellan, Alice was Ashley, Carlisle was Peter, Esme was Elizabeth, and Jasper was Jackson. Bella sighed.

"Do you know anyone who could possibly play the Role of Kristen?" she sighed. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked. Emmett started to laugh.

"You're so oblivious!" he laughed. "You could totally play the part of Kristen. Just describe your physical appearance." Emmett said with a shrug. Bella stared at him with wide eyes.

"No way. Not going to happen. Bella needs to be pretty. Not Rosalie's pretty, but pretty." she said.

Edward spoke up. "I think you're pretty," he said, automatically blushing after he realized what he had just blurted out. Bella blushed too. Emmett grinned, and Esme and Alice smiled slyly at each other.

"T-That's n-not the p-point!" Bella stuttered.

"Yes it is! You would make a great Kristen! Come on... I don't know the girl, but if she falls in love with Rob, then you'll be perfect." Bella and Edward blushed as they realized what she was implying.

Bella, seeing no way out of this, mumbled, "I'll think about it. Anyone know where I can get an annoying guy who won;t take no for an answer?" Bella asked. Edward laughed.\

"Yeah. His name's Mike Newton and he's got blonde hair and a baby face. He's really annoying and will follow the person like a lost puppy dog." Everyone laughed.

"His name shall be Michael Welch!" Bella declared. Everyone stifled a laugh. Just then, Natalie woke up.

**I know! I'm so mean! I got you all shooken up for the meeting of Natalie and Bella. Well... you could always do my Poll on my homepage!  
**

**Should Tanya come back in the future for this story?**

**Also look for 'A Different Kind of Romance' by me!**

**Summary:Vampires can imprint. Let me get that out. Edward imprints on the small half vampire half human named Isabella, and there's nothing he can do about it. ExB.**

**I give thanks to these people:**

**xx-ohheyemilyyy-xx,**

**nation108,**

**mjuyhnbgtrfv,**

**Malaysianwriter1995,**

**Makoto-Gerou,**

**SingMe2Sleep,**

**eclipse3,**

**Twilharp,**

**thecookielives27,**

**bubbly4edward,**

**..Attic,**

**theadventurer,**

**munchkins604,**

**..kinds.,**

**and blackkat818,**

**Thanks so much, guys! I appreciate your support!  
**


	5. Pleasee! I'm pissed!

Hey, Peoples!

I'm getting restless now!

You do want to answer my Poll, right?

Every decision counts, you know?

You're making me anxious!

My Poll that I've listed on the last two (Or was it three?) Chapters, only 3 people have submitted an answer! I need an answer, quickly!

If you don't have Tanya come, then Bella and Edward will most likely come across other obstacles in thir path to love. (Sounds pretty cheesy, Iknow. But it gets right to the point!)

If Tanya does come, then I probably wouldn't want much Drama there. She'd probably just want to see her daughter and whatever the hell people do, but I think that I would make her a bit jealous of Bella. I mean, who wouldn't be?

She's successful, she's (I won't ruin what I'm planning to happen for you!), she's got your kid with her, and she's got your first love!

What's not to envy?

I just wanted to remind you about the Poll because I am seriously tired of waiting, and you guys aren't doing anything to help with my inspriation! I'm so pissed! Please... I reduced to begging, see what you made me do?

Please do the Poll if you want me to continue the story. I won't know what you want in the future! If you don't know, then there's a category for that, too.

Thanks, Sincerely,

Paramore's Twilight


	6. Chapter 6

Before you click off of this, let me tell you the truth.

You are all lucky!

I've started a Twilight Website where you get to choose your own characters, and talk to others and play games!

YAY!

Have fun, and let loose!

The link is on my Profile!

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Hunny's Little Bun-Bun!


End file.
